


The Truth Hurts...And Yet There is Pleasure To Be Found

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, NSFW Art, R Plus L Equals J, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: Lady Stark finds herself in a strange situation where the bastard and herself have something in common. The Lady of Winterfell and the Bastard of Winterfell both find pleasure in the other.





	The Truth Hurts...And Yet There is Pleasure To Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork is credited to A Game of Thrones Graphic Novel

**Lady Catelyn Stark**

Ned had finally told the bastard and herself the truth. Moons before Robert Baratheon was to arrive in Winterfell, he had admitted that Jon Snow was not his child but the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his sister, Lady Lyanna Stark.

Catelyn felt anger and resentment that she had been lied to for all of these years and no doubt the bastard felt the same. _It’s ironic that’s something with have in common._ And yet whilst the bastard brooded for a whole moon, he came out the other side almost a different man. He was more comfortable as who he was and why shouldn’t he? He was now a royal bastard descended from the Dragon Lords of Old Valyria and the Kings of Winter.

And yet their shared resentment of Ned Stark endured.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/6Y4913)

The first night she laid with the bastard was mere days after they both found out the truth. They both needed a welcome distraction and he didn’t resist her as they found comfort in one another. Cat was surprised by just how talented he was with his tongue. She avoided the bastard for weeks after that incident however, but she couldn’t stay away from the handsome bastard Prince for long and she found herself in his bed again multiple times before King Robert arrived in Winterfell.

When Ned announced he would ride south to be Hand of the King, Cat was somewhat glad. _I can have the bastard in the Lord’s chambers._

* * *

 

‘FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!’ Catelyn yelled as the bastard pounded into her wet cunt. ‘Yes, fuck me with that big, fat bastard cock!’ He was large, larger than anything Catelyn could have imagined and by the gods did she love his cock. The bastard was on top of her, fucking her deliciously with his big, hard cock and Cat gasped loudly from a particularly deep thrust. She was close and the bastard knew it as he rubbed her nub furiously with the palm of his hand whilst pounding into her cunt. Catelyn’s vision went white and her body convulsed as he felt wave after wave of pleasure.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/E1sx03)

‘JON!’ she screamed as Jon gave her a brutal thrust before pulling out of her cunt. She squirted all over him. His chest, abs, cock and thighs were covered in her pussy juices and she could see the proud look on the bastards face that it was he who made her cum so hard.

Catelyn grabbed his hair and pulled him away from her shoulder, where he was placing soft kisses, and brought his mouth to hers. She kissed him hard and squeezed his gorgeous arse with her other hand.  They both moaned into the kiss but Catelyn moaned louder as she felt Jon kneading and fondling her tits. He broke the kiss to lower his head and take a hard, pink nipple into his mouth whilst he slipped with cock back into her continued to fuck her hard and fast. He coaxed another powerful orgasm from her and prolonged it by pounding into her cunt whilst her cunt squeezed his cock tightly, trying to milk him of his royal bastard seed.  

His tongue slathered across her chest and dirty thought formed in Catelyn’s head. _If he loves my tits so much…_ ‘Come here, Jon’. She surprised herself at how she used his name so…affectionately. but she didn’t dwell on it. Cat licked her lips as she saw Jon’s big cock wet with her juices. ‘Fuck my tits’ she told him.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/z2XpzR)

The bastard eagerly placed his knees either side of her chest and his cock between her big tits. He fucked them quickly, pressing her wet tits around his cock which made beautiful squelching noises. His face was filled with pleasure and Cat smirked that it was she who did that to the bastard. He stood up abruptly and Cat was confused for a moment.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/4494w1)

‘Turn around on your hands and knees’ the bastard ordered and the Lady of Winterfell was happy to comply. The bastard rubbed her arse slowly for a moment but bringing his hand down on her arse with a loud smack. Catelyn yelped at first but moaned as he continued to slap her arse until it was as red as her hair. ‘Beg for it’ the bastard whispered in her ear and she shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

‘No’ Cat said defiantly.

Jon slapped her arse hard for that.

‘Beg’ he said huskily.

‘Please…please fuck my arse with your big cock’.

‘That’s my whore’ the bastard whispered before lining up his cock covered in her juices with her arse. He had got her arse ready for him earlier and his cock easily slipped into her tight hole. There was a bit of pain but the pleasure of the bastard’s big, thick cock inside of her arse was nearly overwhelming. He took her from behind at a brutal pace, just as she loved from him and Cat was moaning wantonly.

The bastard squeezed a tit with one hand whilst he rubbed her clit with the other as his cock pounded into her tight arsehole. His grunts made Cat feel proud that she was the one giving him so much pleasure. And yet it was she who succumbed to her brutal climax first. ‘FUUUUUUUUCK JON! FUCK MY ARSE AND MAKE ME CUM! OH GODS, I’M CUMMING! I’M FUCKING CUMMING!’. She covered his hand and the bed with her cum, squirting the strongest orgasm she had had before her knees gave out and she fell flat onto the bed. The bastard didn’t stop as he laid on top of her back, fucking her arse roughly.

Once the bastard had had his fill of her arse, Cat knew he would be close to his release and so she climbed off the bed and kneeled on the floor. She opened her mouth and the bastard pushed his cock in her mouth. Cat’s bobbed her head up and down the bastards thick cock, moaning lewdly as she gagged on his big cock before pulling out with a loud pop.

‘Cum for me, bastard’.

‘Fuck, Aunt Cat. I’m gonna cum’ Jon moaned. He had insisted on calling her aunt and it only made their relationship dirtier in Cat’s mind. She loved it.

Cat stroked his cock with both of her hands as quickly as she could and within a dozen strokes, she felt the first rope of his seed hit her face. Another five ropes of his cum followed, covering her face in his seed before Cat directed his cock towards her large tits, which he loved so much. He came all over them too before he was finally done.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/597T1F)

‘You never fail to amaze me’ Cat huffed as she moved to clean herself and get dressed. ‘We must get ready for Robb’s first meeting as Lord of Winterfell. We must counsel him but after…’ Cat said as she dragged her nails down his chest before grabbing his cock. ‘You’re going to fuck me all night long’.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/X9ZG1g)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/9g28MX)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> To my readers of my other fic, sorry i haven't updated but i've been super busy and it looks like it'll continue until christmas. In the meantime i hope you enjoyed this Jon/Cat


End file.
